Just Tell Me
by Iza456
Summary: Bo and Lauren share a bond that not many understand, but what happens when that bond is tested by something not even our famous Dr. Lauren Lewis can figure out. They will not only have to rely on each other but also their family and friends to get them past this trial. (Working on a different story for the time being.)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, Lost Girl fans! I came up with this idea tonight and it sort of just wrote itself (wonderful when they do that, right!). I have several ideas of where this story can go but before I get to invested I wanted to make sure people would read it! Please let me know if you want more!

* * *

As soon as Bo stepped into her and Lauren's apartment she knew something was wrong. Normally she would walk through the door after a case, and find her girlfriend waiting for her in the common area, either working on her own cases or maybe reading a medical journal. Today, she was now where to be seen.

Deciding that Lauren was most likely on the second level of their apartment, she took the stairs two at a time. She couldn't stop the fear that crept into her mind as she made her way up the stairs. Something felt off, and one thing that Bo learned over the years was to always trust your instincts. When she made it to the top of the stairs, she bypassed two other doors before opening the last door on the right. She walked into their bedroom, and saw Lauren standing near the window, back towards her. The sun shining off of Lauren's thin frame illuminating the room with a golden light. It still astonished her how Lauren could manage to take her breath away, even after years of being committed to her. There was no one like her: brilliant, funny, gorgeous. The list goes on. And the fact that she loved Bo and accepted her for who she is made their love so much stronger.

Bo wanted to say something, warn Lauren that she was in the room. Even with that logic, she was terrified to break this silence. It is the type of silence filled with fear and intensity. Silence that everyone dreads to fall into because it's the hardest to break. Bo walked until she stood shoulder to shoulder with Lauren, she didn't say anything. She had to let Lauren come to her, and she would. Throughout their relationship, they've fallen into this known routine. They made a commitment to always tell each what was troubling them. They wanted to have an open relationship built mainly trust.

"I want to tell you, but, I don't think I know how." Lauren whispered.

Bo slowly let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Taking Lauren's shoulders, she slowly turned her so they were facing each other. She looking into watery hazel eyes and her heart broke. Whatever Lauren had to say it wasn't good. And since Bo recently had her latest physical, it probably has something to do with her health.

"Whatever it is, we'll figure it out, _together_. You just have to tell me," Bo kept her tone light, trying to reassure Lauren that she wasn't alone.

Lauren walked to the desk in the corner of their room, picking up Bo's file. When she found the page she needed she walked back, handing it to Bo.

"This is your latest blood panel; you're fighting an infection." Lauren stated clinically. "I know that based on the test results. What I don't know is the name of the infection. I've tested you for everything I could think of but I have yet to come back with a positive result."

"Okay," Bo let out in a shaky reply, looking down at the paper covered in numbers and words she couldn't possibly comprehend, "Did anyone else have the same results? Maybe it's a fae epidemic that's sweeping through. Like a fae flu!"

"Bo," Lauren let out an aspirated chuckle, "It's not as simple as that. Right now, your body is attacking itself, trying to fight off a disease that I can't detect."

"So what do we do? Let this "disease" run its course and hope I don't die because of it." Lauren flinched at her word choice, and she immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry, sorry. I'm just trying to understand. Nothing _feels_ wrong. How can my body be fighting off an infection when I feel fine?"

"I don't know, maybe it's dormant at the moment. You may not start to show symptoms until a later stage." Taking the paper back from Bo, Lauren quickly turned back towards the desk placing the paper back in the file. Grabbing the folder Lauren made her way towards the stairs, "I need to talk this through with Trick, maybe he'll see something I'm missing."

"Lauren! Wait," Bo reached out, grabbing Lauren's arm stopping her from walking away further. "Listen, you're exhausted, I know you've been working on this all day. Take a break. I'm fine. You can talk to Trick tomorrow, okay?"

Lauren spun around so fast Bo could barely comprehend how she came face to face with her. Bo found herself looking into the fierce eyes of her girlfriend, she could see anger and fear. Two feelings that never work well together but are always common companions.

"You're not _fine,_ Bo! You need to understand that! You may not be feeling "off" but we don't know when that will change! I _need_ to be prepared. I have to know what is wrong." Exhausted, Lauren lowered herself onto their bed in the middle of the room. Dropping her head into her hands.

Bo slowly dropped to her knees in front of Lauren, placing her hands her girlfriend's knees.

"Lauren," this time Bo's voice was soft, but strong, demanding Lauren's focus. "I want you to listen. We are going to figure out what is happening to me. We have a whole crew backing us and _you_ are definitely not alone. But driving yourself into the ground is not going to help me. I want you sharp, which means you need give your brain rest."

When dark brown eyes met hazel there seemed to be a quiet understanding. With a sharp nod Lauren conceded to Bo's terms for the night. She would rest and tomorrow they would start again. Giving Lauren a small smile, she pulled both of them up wrapping Lauren in a hug. After a minute she pulled back just enough to graze her lips over Lauren's.

"I'm okay," she whispered.

Lauren gave another nod, but didn't say anything. Her hands slowly dropped to Bo's waist pulling them closer together. When their lips touched again, it was slow but powerful. Bo gently wrapped her arms around Lauren's neck deepening the kiss.

Lauren was the first to pull back, smiling as she touches her lips to Bo's one more time.

"Dinner?"

Bo perked up at the idea, and Lauren couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped her as a result. Her girlfriend was absolutely adorable at times.

"Can we order takeout; I would kill for some Chinese food?"

Lauren sighed, "Am I ever going to deter you from takeout? We could cook something up in half the time it takes for the food to get here."

"Lauren," Bo whines, "Let's just watch a movie while we wait! Come on we deserve a night off… Please?"

"Fine," when Bo gave her a skeptical look, she conceded even more, " _Fine!_ Go! Call in the order, I'll meet you down stairs."

Once Bo was out of hearing range, Lauren walked backed to her desk grabbing her phone. She had only one person in mind that could help her with Bo's test results. Scrolling through her contact list she finally found Trick's name and clicked on it. After a couple of rings, he finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Trick? It's Lauren. Can we meet tomorrow?"

"Is there something wrong with Bo's test results?" He replied immediately.

"Yes, but I promised her I would wait to deal with it tomorrow. Think we can meet around 12?"

"Of course. Just come by the Dahl. You know where I'll be."

"Perfect. See you then."

As she ended the call, she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist. She didn't even hear Bo come back into the room.

"I thought we were going to deal with all of this tomorrow." Bo whispered in her ear.

Smirking, Lauren turned around looking lovingly into dark brown eyes.

"We are, but I just wanted to set something up with Trick. We're meeting him at twelve."

"Mm, well, I ordered the food, want to go find that movie or should we do something else to waste the time."

Lauren gave Bo a weary look knowing exactly what she was implying but not ready to give in just yet.

"And what would that be, Succubus."

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I mean."

Leaning in, Bo captured Lauren's lips in a searing kiss while pulling Lauren close. Lauren moaned into the kiss. Without a second thought, Bo picked Lauren up walking them over to the bed. When they finally broke the kiss, Bo was hovering over Lauren; both were breathing heavily. Lauren was the first to speak.

"How long until the food gets here?"

"The guy said 40 minutes to an hour. Stop talking." Bo said with a smirk.

Pressing her lips to Lauren's they both got lost in each other until they heard the doorbell. Groaning, Bo rolled off of Lauren, with one last kiss she made her way downstairs. Lauren couldn't contain the small smile she wore. She had never imagined she would fall in love with a fae. Much less, a Succubus. But what they shared was a deep connection of understanding, trust, and love. And this bond will get them through every trial… Lauren just hoped this wasn't their last.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N1: Wow! Thank you so much for the follows, reviews, and favorites, it really made my day! So here is the second chapter. It is sort of a filler chapter but I felt that it was important because it'll give you more of an idea how Lauren and Bo's relationship is for this story. If you are wondering where in the show, it's basically after the series finale, but as you already know I kept Trick and I think Hale is going to make an appearance as well! Enjoy!

* * *

When Lauren opened her eyes the next morning, she saw the morning sun flowing through the window. She was anxious. The doctor in her wanted to get moving so she could find out what was happening to her girlfriend. With that one thought in mind, she made a move to get out of bed, but an arm tightened around her waist preventing her from her task.

"No," Bo mumbled in her half asleep state, "stay."

"We have to meet Trick at twelve remember," Lauren said while she rotated until she was face to face to Bo. Propping herself up on her elbow she looked over the succubus' shoulder. The time seven am stared back at her in bright red numbers.

"What time?" Bo asked, as Lauren rolled onto her back staring up at the creamed colored ceiling.

"It's 7, go back to sleep," she whispered giving Bo a quick kiss, before she could make a move to get out of bed, Bo tucked herself into Lauren's side resting her head on the doctor's shoulder.

"You need more sleep," Bo muttered, eyes still closed as she continued making herself comfortable by Lauren's side, "you've been tossing and turning all night. We could get at least three more hours. _You're_ the one who's always complaining about our "horrible" sleeping patterns, so sleep."

Accepting that she wasn't going anywhere, Lauren sunk lower into bed, grabbing the top sheet and readjusting it over herself and Bo. After, pressing her lips to Bo's forehead she closed her eyes wrapping her arms around the brunette. Sometimes she forgot just how well the succubus knew her. As she listened to Bo's steady breathing, she found herself starting to relax. It wasn't long until drifting off as well.

Bo's sleep was loudly interrupted by the sound of their blaring alarm clock. Since she was still tucked into Lauren's side, she swung her arm around blindly behind her trying to press any button to shut the damn thing up. When she was unsuccessful, she let out a loud groan. Untangling herself from Lauren, she hit the snooze button with more force than necessary, filling the room with silence. Wanting Lauren to get a few more minutes of sleep, she quietly slipped out of bed, and made her way to their bathroom.

Without warning, Bo felt the floor tilt beneath her, she quickly placed her hand on the door frame to steady herself. She didn't open her eyes until she felt the spell start to fade, turning her head she let out a sigh of relief when she saw Lauren still sleeping peacefully. Bo didn't want to worry her. Walking the rest of the way to the sink, she swiftly turned on the cold water. Cupping her hands, she started splashing freezing water onto her face. It was an old trick she used to use whenever she got dizzy, it always managed to ground her. With her eyes closed, she grabbed the small hand towel by the sink and dried her face. When she looked up into the mirror, instead of seeing brown eyes, she was met with icy blue.

Letting out a quiet growl, Bo placed both hands on the counter as she leaned forward closing her eyes. She started to take deep long breaths. Lauren taught her the technique years ago. She learned then that it was the best way to calm her. Her heart rate started to slow, and the blind hunger that attacked her moments ago started to recede.

"What is going on with you?" Bo whispered harshly to her reflection.

She hadn't felt hunger like that since before her dawning. Ever since then, she had trained her body to take small amounts of chi. Normally from large crowds, she used the Dahl the most, the sexual energy in there was always off the charts. It was the one thing her father taught her that she still used. But instead of sucking the life out of people, she would only take small amounts to get her through the day. If they were human, they would just feel tired; most Fae wouldn't even notice.

Her eyes snapped up when she saw Lauren move forward out of the corner of her eye. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the second alarm go off, much less Lauren making her way into the bathroom. Her stomach dropped when she realized that she had no idea how long the blonde had been in the room. But from Lauren's worried eyes to her regal posture, she had been there long enough to put the pieces together.

She opened her mouth to say she was fine, but the look in her girlfriend's eyes told her that whatever defense she could come up with, none would get her out of this.

"Lauren…"

"Were you going to tell me," Lauren asked quietly, never taking her eyes off Bo, "or were you going to hide it."

Taking in a sharp breath, Bo said the one thing that she knew Lauren hated to hear, "I don't know."

Lauren was the first to break eye contact. Looking down the doctor slowly nodded her head, not trusting herself to speak. Then she turned around, and walked out of the bathroom. Bo froze. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, but what she could do was feel the terror that was racing through her veins. She couldn't stop the memories that were flashing across her eyes. Her and Lauren sitting on the couch in Lauren's apartment. Lauren telling her that she needed a break. Another one. Lauren and her standing in the Kenzi's place, Lauren saying that she didn't want to hurt Bo. But effectively doing it anyway when she broke up with her a second time.

Bo jumped when she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder. She only realized she was crying because that same person brushed her tears away with their thumb. Her eyes were open but she was blinded by the memories that kept crashing upon her.

She stayed in that state until she heard a soft but strong, "Bo?"

 _Lauren._ It's Lauren. No one else said her name like that. Slowly, everything came back into focus. She found herself staring into worried hazel eyes, and let out a strangled sob. She fell into the blonde's arms, thankful when the blonde quickly wrapped her in a tight hug. They stayed like that for several minutes until Bo's breathing even out.

"Hey," Lauren whispered, pulling back and placing a sweet kiss on Bo's forehead, "Hey, look at me? I'm right here. I just had to grab something from my office."

Bo gave a slight nod tears streaming down her face. The memories were gone but the pain they caused was still lingering in the forefront of her mind. Lauren grabbed Bo's hands and walked her over to the bath, sitting her down on the edge.

"I'm going to give you a shot, okay? It's going to curb your hunger until we get you to the Dahl."

"I thought those stopped working years ago." Bo mumbled while giving Lauren a confused look.

Sighing Lauren took Bo's right arm, and quickly administered the shot.

"I figured the formula out shortly after your dawning, I've been tweaking it based on your blood results ever since."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because," Lauren looked into watery brown eyes, "I didn't want you doubting yourself. I kept working on it as a precaution not because I thought you weren't in control."

"Thank you," Bo said, when Lauren raised an eyebrow in response, she continued, "for trusting me. You always believed I could do it on my own, even when the reason I landed on your table in the first place was because I killed a guy."

Lauren let out a suppressed laugh.

"Well in your defense, you didn't even know you were fae."

"True. Very true, wow, we've really have come a long way from that point, haven't we?"

Lauren nodded in agreement.

"Well, I guess we can add overly emotional to the list of symptoms I'm having."

Lauren gave her a weird look then added, "Also extreme hunger and dizziness."

Looking down at down at her watch, Lauren gave a sharp gasp. Quickly, she pulled Bo up, pushing her out the bathroom into the closest.

"It's 11:37, Bo! We're going to be late to our meeting with Trick!"

"Okay, Lauren," Bo managed to get in front of the frantic blonde, "Lauren. Breathe, okay. He's my grandfather. He'll still be there if we're a few minutes late."

When she stared back at Bo like she was crazy, Bo shook her head, leaning down she placed a kiss on the blonde's lips. When Lauren closed her eyes and responded, Bo smiled in victory. Taking her chances, she deepened the kiss. When neither pulled away, she backed them up until they hit the wall, weaving her fingers into the blonde's hair.

She felt her hunger spur in temptation but she held it back. She wasn't ready for this moment to end. Lauren broke the kiss but kept their foreheads touching, both breathing heavily trying to catch their breath.

"Feed, Bo." Lauren whispered while looking into icy blue eyes. Before the brunette could decline. Lauren grabbed Bo's shirt pulling them as close as possible initiating another searing kiss. When she broke the kiss a second time, she whispered the three words that she knew Bo needed to hear, "I trust you."

That seemed to be what Bo was waiting for because a second later she crashed her lips onto Lauren's, pulling them both back into a strong kiss. When Lauren started to feel a deep pull, she allowed herself to relax into it.

Bo moaned while taking quick, light pulls of Lauren's chi. She just needed enough to tie her over.

When the kiss broke, both Lauren and Bo, felt content. Bo no longer felt the gnawing hunger, and Lauren was thrilled that Bo let her help.

"The shot should kick in, in an hour or so." Lauren said quietly.

Matching Lauren's tone, Bo responded with a smile, "I think I'll be good for a while. Thank you."

"I'm just glad I could help. Come on, your Grandfather's waiting."

With that said, they both started getting ready for the day. Falling into their normal morning routine. Even though Lauren was nervous for the upcoming meeting, she was ready to talk it through with someone other than herself. She felt weighed down by this unknown burden, sharing it with someone, might help her relax a little. All the doctor wanted was answers. And she hopes Trick will be the one to give them to her.

* * *

A/N2: Okay so before you go I want to ask a question that will be a major factor in what direction this story goes. What do you think is happening to Bo or what you want to see happen? Because I have two different ideas and I'm not sure which one to go with. Please let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Bo and Lauren walked into the Dahl it was already one o'clock. And Lauren was less than happy about being late. She tried everything to get Bo to move, dress, and eat faster but Bo wanted to take her time. The Succubus was already stubborn enough but add on top of it that she was really nervous about this meeting – it wasn't a good combo. She wanted, needed to know, but at the same time she'd rather stay in her world of obliviousness.

They found Trick at the bar, drying liquor glasses. Without looking up, he said, "Oh good, I didn't think you two were going to show up."

Before, Bo could say anything Lauren back handed her across the arm, _hard_ , "See!" she said, while pointing a finger at Trick.

"Owwww!" Bo whined, rubbing her arm, while giving the blonde an incredulous look. "What was that for?!"

"Oh please," Lauren gave her a disbelievingly gasp, raising her voice an octave, "'He's my grandfather Lauren, he won't care if were late!"

"Hey! My voice does not sound like that!" Bo screamed, raising her voice to the same octave Lauren just mocked her in. Lauren smiled victoriously but before she could reply…

"Ladies!" Trick said, trying to wipe an amused smile off his face, "Can I please see Bo's file?"

"Oh! Of course!" Lauren said, pulling the file out of her satchel, "That's all her blood results, tests, and the research I've done." And just like that she was back to the professional Lauren Lewis.

As Trick scanned over each paper in file, both Bo and Lauren anxiously waited. His face stayed passive, not giving anything away. By the time he was finished reading all of it, Lauren was pacing nervously in front of the bar and Bo had her head resting on her folded arms.

"Lauren," Trick said hesitantly looking up from the test results, Lauren grabbed Bo's hand and waited for him to continue, "did you run a pregnancy test?"

He saw three stages flash across Lauren's face: disbelief, understanding, and finally betrayal. Lauren quickly pulled her hand out of Bo's and took a step away from the bar. She stood there with her mouth slightly open. After a moment, she cleared her throat.

"Uh-uh, no, _no_." Lauren choked out, shaking her head slightly, while clearing her throat again, "I'll go run that now."

She quickly opened her bag, sticking Bo's file in it as she made her way to the door. Going through the results she had memorized, she had to admit that it's a high possibility.

Bo stood in place, she was shocked, no more than shocked; terrified. How could she possibly be pregnant if she's only been with Lauren. _Lauren._ Just like that everything clicked into place.

" _Shit."_

She had to stop her. She couldn't let her walk out of the Dahl thinking that she cheated on her.

As Lauren reached for the handle of the door a voice stopped her. She didn't turn around, she just waited for the excuse she knew was going to come.

"Lauren! Lauren, I-I didn't sleep with – I've only been with you." Bo got out, tears evident in her voice.

Lauren slowly turned around while trying to compose herself. Knowing Bo had more to say she waited.

"I would never – _Gods_ , Lauren, I wouldn't do that to you! You are the love of my life! _Please_ , you have to know I would never do that to you."

Lauren didn't have anything to say. She had to process this, _think_ , and she couldn't do that rationally this close to Bo. She gently grabbed Bo by the base of her neck, while placing a light kiss on Bo's forehead. Stepping back, she was met with pleading brown eyes.

"I'll see you at home." Lauren said it as more of a question than a statement. As she pulled the door open, the last thing she saw as it closed was Bo's tears streaming down her face.

* * *

As Trick finished cleaning his last glass of the night he looked over worriedly at his granddaughter. She had been sitting at a table in the corner of the Dahl all night. A full glass of scotch in front of her. Trick had not seen her take a single sip.

Bo kept turning the glass with the tip of her fingers, watching as the liquid sloshed slightly against the sides of the glass. All she wanted to do was drown it, drink away her confusion and pain, but she didn't. Not until she knew for if she was pregnant or not.

Trick tried to talk to her right after Lauren had left, but she brushed him off. She didn't want to talk to anyone any more than Lauren wanted to talk to her. Bo couldn't get the image of Lauren's sad face out of her mind. Or the simple kiss she gave her right before walking out the door. The succubus was only slightly reassured that Lauren believed when she said that they would meet at home. Bo wanted to go home, but she was terrified she would walk through that door and realize that Lauren had lied. That she had packed all her stuff and left without a word. So she sat in the corner of an empty bar with a full glass of scotch in front her. It was almost comical.

Bo never thought she would want kids. Before Lauren and the fae, she thought she would be alone for the rest of her life, jumping from town to town, worrying about no one but herself and her kills. But then she found her family, _here_. And she found Lauren. The memory of them in Hecuba prison kept pressing for her attention. Bo holding the baby, Lauren standing slightly behind her saying that she liked the names Ethan for a boy and Charlotte for a girl. It unnerved her then, but that was close to 5 years ago. And she has changed, a lot. She could see Lauren as a mother, hell, she'd be a great mother. She just wasn't so sure about herself.

Her reverie shattered as Trick placed a glass of water in front of her. He looked down at her with sad, wise eyes. Bo waited for him to say something, anything, but instead he just took a seat in front of her. He seemed to be waiting for something, but Bo didn't know what.

"I'm not really in the mood to talk," Bo said quietly, not looking up from her glass.

"Good," Trick replied, when Bo didn't look up he sighed, "because you need to listen to what I'm about to say. It affects both you and Lauren. I think she might…"

Bo looked up sharply at the mention of Lauren's name; fire in her eyes. She didn't know where this sudden anger was coming from but all she knew was that she didn't want Trick talking about her girlfriend.

"Don't. Talk. About. Her."

Trick didn't flinch. He was expecting her to react this way, it only confirmed his hypothesis, now he just had to find a way to explain it to his granddaughter. Bo took a sip of her water, trying to calm her raging emotions. Trick tried again.

"Your Succubus is trying to mate with Lauren."

Bo choked on her water, she looked up at Trick like he was insane. She thought only shape shifters did the mating thing. She's only ever heard of it in context of their famous Wolf.

"I'm sorry, say that again."

"You, Bo Dennis, unaligned Succubus, wants to mate with Lauren. Your protective instincts have already kicked in. I won't be surprised if it doesn't happen in the next month."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Bo was beyond confused, "Just back up. Succubi mate?"

Trick let out an aspirated sigh, "All fae mate Bo, but every species does it differently. Your grandmother, Isabeau, was - _is_ my mate. I'll never find anyone else like her, never be able to love anyone like I did her. It's the same for you and Lauren."

"Are you saying that since Lauren is my potential mate, that she could have gotten me pregnant." She was almost pleading Trick to say she was right because, "I haven't slept with anyone else but her in _years_. I didn't cheat on her, Trick."

"It's a possibility. You are a Succubus, Bo. You feed off of sexual energy, the Gods made us: fae and humans to reproduce. It would make sense that you would have that power."

"So the baby is Lauren's." Bo stood up, and made her way to the doors of the Dahl, "Right?"

"All I'm going to say is that it's highly possible especially if you haven't slept with anyone else. Go talk to her, Bo."

Not having to be told twice, Bo walked out of the door, with a huge smile on her face, she was pregnant, with Lauren's kid. She couldn't think of anything else as she started walking home. They were going to be parents, and Bo was absolutely thrilled.

* * *

For the second time that day, Lauren paced anxiously in the living room of their apartment. She wanted to get in her car and drive to the Dahl. But she knew Bo had to come to her. The lab came back with the results on Bo's pregnancy test over an hour ago. And honestly Lauren didn't know what to think about the results. She just needs to talk to Bo.

A second later, she heard a key turn in the lock, and saw Bo walk in. They quickly closed the space, between them meeting half way. Bo pulled Lauren in close to her, grazing her lips of the blondes. Lauren couldn't stop herself from responding to the kiss it was captivating. Bo depended the kiss. She tried to put every emotion, every feeling into this one kiss. She wanted Lauren to feel her love. When they broke, they were both content, arms wrapped around one another.

"It's yours Lauren," Bo whispered, "The baby, it's yours. _We're_ going to be parents."

Just like that Lauren's smile faded, and she knew exactly how she felt about the results.

"Oh no, Bo," Lauren took a deep breath about to continue when Bo cut her off.

"I know, it's crazy, but I haven't been with anyone else, and I'm a Succubus with the sexual aspect to it and Trick said it's possible." Bo was rambling, she knew that, but she felt like she had to tell Lauren everything and her mind was going a mile a minute.

"Bo…"

"You're going to be a great mother Lauren. I don't know about me, but I'm willing to figure it out. Just think in a few months we'll have a little Charlotte or Ethan –"

" _Stop._ " Lauren said forcefully, tears streaming down her face, " _Bo_ , you're not pregnant."

With those four words, their world went silent, it froze, and neither knew how to get it spinning again. They didn't speak, didn't touch, just stood there staring into each other eyes. And then Bo took a step back, and another, until she finally turned around walking out the door she had come through just minutes ago. The last thing she heard as the door slammed shut behind her was Lauren's gut wrenching sob.

A/N: First, I want to thank you all again for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I always get so excited when I open my email see all of them. So this chapter, haha I have to say it was both easy and hard to write. I didn't really want to do this to them, but I feel like I have to break them down to build them back up. Next chapter, I plan for it to be a lot of healing, I'll also probably introduce Kenzi and Dyson. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! And if anything confused you please just let me know in a review and I'll try to clear it up in the next one!


	4. Chapter 4

The apartment was quiet. Too quiet. Normally Lauren would appreciate the silence. In her opinion it's the perfect way to work. She was proficient in quietness. But this silence felt like it was suffocating her, sucking the life out of her soul. She wanted to go after Bo. She did, but she knew that it would be pointless, they had to face their own emotions about what had happened in the last few hours. Hearing that Bo wanted to have kids made her heart jump. She never knew Bo's stand when it came to having a family and never asked. She always thought when they were ready, when _she_ was ready they could sit down and talk about it.

Her tears had dried up a long time ago, she sat on the couch with her elbows on her knees while her hands held her face. Her mind kept traveling to the world of what if's. What if Bo was pregnant? What if it really was her child? What if because of this one fail, Bo would never want to have kids? It started to make her feel sick. She didn't believe in "What if's." She has always been a woman of science and facts. She believed in what she saw based on experiments and evidence or what she saw with her own eyes. But if she really thought about it, she just didn't want to set herself up for failure. She'd rather pull away, than let a person she loved, choose someone else over her. It has always been her defense mechanism. And it has hurt her and Bo time and time again.

With that last thought she looked up, she would fix this. She wasn't the type to repeat her mistakes - she learned from them. But she had already made this one twice, and she'd be damned if she made it again. She vowed she would stand by Bo through everything they encountered. She was not going to walk away. She looked at the clock on the wall and it read 3:15 a.m. She got up from the couch and went to the center island to grab her phone.

Picking it up, she sent a quick text to Kenzi: _Is she with you?_

The response was immediate: _Yea, what the hell happened, Doc? She's been crying since she got her over an hour ago, she just went to bathroom_.

Lauren sighed, while pinching the bridge of her nose. She wanted to tell Kenzi, she is Bo's best friend and could help her heal, but the question is, if she should let Bo tell her or not.

She quickly typed out the last text: _Ask her. Get her to tell you, Kenzi. And if you can, tell her I love her and that I'll be there when she's ready._

With that last text, she locked her phone and ran upstairs. When she walked back down, she wore a light t-shirt, sport shorts, and her running shoes. She needed a run to organize her thoughts. Once she made her way outside, she felt the cold crisp air on her face, she quickly slipped in her earbuds in and hit play. As the music started to flow she picked up a light jog, regulating her heart rate, and focusing on her breathing. When she felt warmed up, she broke into a run keeping her pace steady: not too fast or slow. And her mind started to clear.

* * *

Kenzi knew something big definitely happened from the Doc's last text. They were friends, but their main connection to each other was Bo. After several years, they've finally learned to accept their places in Bo's life. Kenzi as Bo's best friend, and Lauren as her lover. It made things much more civil and they both knew it pleased Bo to have them both in her life.

As Bo walked out of the bathroom, Kenzi could tell that she had tried to wash away the tears that she had been previously crying. But Bo's eyes were bloodshot, and puffy. She couldn't hide it no matter how hard she tried. It hurt to see her brave friend broken down. It just wasn't something seen on a daily basis.

"So," Kenzi said, deciding to just jump right in, "You going to tell me why you stopped by and cried your eyes out on my couch for an hour or are we going to just ignore the whole situation?"

Bo slowly lowered herself onto the couch, turning herself towards her best friend. She didn't really want to talk about it but at the same time she desperately needed to get it out of her system. It kept gnawing at her heart, causing her pain.

"You know how my last test results came back and how Lauren wasn't quite sure why they came back weird," when she got a nod from Kenzi so she continued, "Well, we went to see Trick and he thought that I might have been pregnant."

"Are you?" Kenzi asked quickly, with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"No," Bo sighed, trying to fight back her tears, "Lauren had told me before I came here. I just – I worked myself up, and I got so excited about having a family with her that I forgot to think that Trick could have called it wrong. And then I walked out on her…"

"The Doc texted me," Bo looked up quickly at this comment, "She wanted to make sure that you were here with me, _and_ she said to tell you that she loves you and she'll be there when you're ready."

"Why did I walk out on her, Kenz?" Bo whispered, "She lost something too… I should have stayed…"

"Bo," Kenzi waited until Bo made eye contact, "She understands, she wasn't angry or aggravated, she was just worried about your safety."

"What did she do, call you?"

"No," Kenzi said with a slight smirk on her face, "I'm just really, _really_ good at reading texts."

They both laughed at this. Over the years, they've all become a crazy, dysfunctional, but lovable family. It helped to know that you have people in your corner. People that would drop everything to help you out. When their laughter died down, Bo raised herself to her feet, and Kenzi followed.

"I should go home," Bo said, while giving a hug to Kenzi, "I want to be there when she gets back."

"Where could she possibly go, at," Kenzi quickly moved some pillows around trying to find her phone, when she got it she clicked the home button lighting up the screen, "4:30 in the morning."

Bo smiled at her friend's antics, "To see _her_ best friend."

"Oh, yea, our good old wolf, can you still believe that those two became friends?"

"It depends on the day," Bo said with a little laugh, "Well, I'm going to go, thanks for the talk."

"Anytime, my friend, anytime."

And with those last parting words Bo made her way outside, climbing into her car, she started the engine and drove back towards her home.

* * *

When Lauren got to her destination her heart rate was up, her breathing unregulated, and her legs burned. But she welcomed all of it. After knocking a couple of times on the door, she took a step back. Moments later the door opened.

"Lauren?" Dyson asked with questioning eyes. What the hell was his friend doing on his door step at 4:45 in the morning.

"Hey, mind if I come in?"

Instead of responding, he just opened the door wider granting access. He closed the door after her, walking towards the fridge, he grabbed her a bottle of water. She gave him a thankful look, before opening the bottle.

"Is Bo okay?" He asked.

"Yes, no, maybe. She went to Kenzi's."

The wolf nodded his head but didn't say anything. Lauren would normally run to his place (literally run), after a fight with Bo or a disagreement. But this time he didn't see anger on her face, he just saw sadness.

"We went to see Trick about Bo's last test results. He thought she might have been pregnant. I ran the test; it came back negative. I didn't know how to feel, I was kind of in limbo until she came in talking about a baby, and how we were going to be mothers." Lauren took a deep breath, as tears started trickling down her face, "I couldn't get her to stop, Dyson. She just kept going, and then I told her. I swear I could hear a wall slam into place in her mind. I wanted to say something to get her to stay but she just walked out."

Looking into her friend's eyes, Lauren saw an understanding sadness in them. He wrapped an arm around her leading them toward the couch. They just sat there in stillness, thinking.

"Want me drive you back home?"

Lauren looked up meeting still blue eyes. She shook her head before responding.

"Can I take a shower first?"

He let out a deep chuckle before nodding his head, "Take your time."

"Thank you, Dyson."

"Any time."

Their friendship has always been a one of quiet understanding. One would spill their guts, while the other sat there quietly listening. And it worked perfectly. They've always liked solving their problems on their own but it felt food to rant about it with someone.

After, a long hot shower, Lauren emerged with wet hair, and a clean pair of clothes on. She always kept a set here for after her runs. When he saw her, Dyson stood up.

"Ready?"

Lauren nodded, and they made their way out of the loft.

* * *

When Lauren walked into her and Bo's apartment, her eyes immediately fell on Bo. She was sitting on the couch sleeping. There was a peace there that Lauren loved to see. No sadness, no aguish, no loss. After locking the door behind her she walked to the couch, sitting down beside her girlfriend. She wiped a piece of hair off Bo's face, slightly caressing Bo's cheek while she did it. When Bo didn't stir she placed a light kiss on her lips. Seeing Bo's brow furrow, she gave a smile.

"Come on, Love, wake up, let's get you to bed."

"Lauren?" Bo mumbled.

"It's me, come on. Let's get you upstairs and into bed. It's been a long day."

Nodding slightly, Bo raised herself upon tired legs. Lauren wrapped her arm around her succubus' waist to steady her. When they made it up to the second floor, Lauren sat Bo on the side of the bed. She took off her shoes, jeans, and shirt. Leaving her in her bra and underwear. Pushing on Bo's shoulder, she laid back as Lauren pulled the sheet and comforter over Bo.

"I love you." Lauren whispered to an already sleeping brunette. "We'll talk tomorrow."

When she looked to the clock it read, six o'clock. She sighed, but wasn't surprised at all. It had been a crazy twenty-four hours and she was absolutely exhausted. Stripping down, Lauren climbed into bed in the same attire as Bo. She molded herself against Bo's back, slipping an arm around her waist. Bo responded, leaning back into Lauren. It only took a couple of minutes before Lauren followed Bo into the land of dreams.

They were both home, and that's all that mattered. The rest they could figure out later. And they would. There was no way either of them would let this day pass without discussing it. But they loved each other, and both came back. _They were home_. Together they could get through anything, and that's exactly how they planned on getting through this.

* * *

A/N: Wow! Thank you guys so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I'm absolutely thrilled that y'all are enjoying the story! So I know some of you were disappointed that I didn't go with the pregnancy route, but I wanted to give you all something a little different. I will tell you that I want them to be parents, I think it would be really fun to write a crazy little BoLo family. **But** we have to get through this thing with Bo first. If you thought this chapter was a little slow I apologize, I've been trying to set up this story and next chapter things should start coming together. Please review! I really do take your comments into consideration while I'm writing!


	5. Chapter 5

When Lauren woke up she was surprised to find that Bo's side of the bed was empty. She normally woke up before Bo on a daily basis, but it seems today her girlfriend decided to change it up. She pulled off the covers, dragging her feet as she made her way to their closest. She felt a little bit better now that she had gotten some sleep but she was still exhausted. Lauren wrapped one of Bo's kimonos around her and made her way downstairs.

As she walked into the kitchen she was hit with the smell of burnt food. She saw Bo, throwing whatever said food was into the garbage can while murmuring curse words to herself. Bo would do this every now and then. She would randomly decide one day, that she would like to cook Lauren breakfast and no matter how hard she tried she always burnt it. It's one of the many things Lauren found adorable about her, most would have given up by now. Lauren slipped her arms around the brunette causing her to jump.

"What are you making?"

Bo gave a huff in aggravation. She knew Lauren was messing with her and it wasn't making her feel any better.

"Apparently, nothing. How do people do this!"

Lauren chuckled a little and released her girlfriend. She walked around the island and sat in one of the tall chairs.

"Well, most develop the skills with their parents or during college when they have no choice but to fix themselves their own food. You learn fast when you're the one eating it."

"How did you learn?"

Lauren looked down at this. She always liked to keep her past where it was, in the past. Going down memory lane just reveals sad memories that had taken years to subside.

"I, uh, learned it from my parents." Lauren said with almost no emotion.

This made Bo focus intently on Lauren. She knew very little about her girlfriend's past. She always assumed Lauren would tell her when she was ready. She could see it made the blonde uncomfortable, but she hoped this was that first step in the right direction.

"Hey," Bo said gently, grabbing Lauren's attention, "we don't have to talk about it. But I'm willing to listen whenever you're ready."

Lauren gave a grateful smile, "Thank you, I will tell you, but not today. We have enough to talk about. Speaking of which, can you come to my office? I want to draw some more blood."

" _Why?"_ Bo said hesitantly.

Lauren gave her girlfriend a look but responded for her sake anyway, "I want to analyze it. You started showing symptoms, maybe I'll see something that I missed before."

"Okay, but after that can we make some breakfa-uh lunch?"

"Sure," Lauren said with a smile while getting up, she gave a quick kiss to Bo before walking to the stairs. Bo followed. "It'll be good for you to eat something after I finish anyway."

* * *

After the blood was drawn, both Lauren and Bo made their way downstairs to start making their meal. Neither really knew what to call it since it was almost 4 o'clock in the afternoon. After a little cooking lesson, they both slowed down to eat their meal. Both were a little anxious about this upcoming talk. A lot had happened, emotions were high, and the pair feared that things would be said that couldn't be unsaid. They're past has always been complicated and messy but one thing stood strong: their love. They just had to hold on to that.

"So, yesterday, a lot happened, huh?" Bo tried to get the conversation started, but instead _that_ had come out of her mouth. She squinted slightly at the words that had spilled out of her mouth.

Taking her last bite, Lauren grabbed both hers and Bo's plate, putting them in the sink. She was trying to give herself a little more time to gather her thoughts.

"Couch?" she suggested.

Bo nodded and grabbed Lauren's pulling her down with her on the couch.

"I'm sorry I walked out on you yesterday. I think I just needed – I don't know what I needed but I should have stayed it wasn't right to leave you here alone."

"It's okay, Bo. It was devastating, and you were so excited. I didn't know you wanted kids?" Lauren tried to pose the question so it wasn't putting any pressure on Bo, but she needed to know if there was a chance in the future.

"Honestly?" Bo asked, when Lauren nodded she continued, "I don't think I knew until yesterday. It terrified me before, being a mother. I had two and neither were that great. I just don't think that I would know how."

"Oh Bo," Lauren said with a sad laugh, "I know you've have bad luck when it comes to mothers, but despite that I think you would be wonderful at it. Your protective, and loving. Besides, you should know better than anyone that our parents don't define us."

Bo nodded at Lauren's words. But she paused before asking her next question, "Do you think it's a possibility for us to get pregnant?"

"It's possible. The reason I didn't immediately think to run a pregnancy test is because it's normally the other way around," Bo gave her a perplexed look so she elaborated, "Normally, _you_ would be the one getting me pregnant. Though it is more common between mates."

"Uh, Lauren," Lauren looked up sharply at the worry in Bo's voice, "Trick said something about that yesterday, he uh, he thinks my succubus is trying to mate with you."

"Really?" Lauren said with a hint of fear and excitement in her voice, "What do you think?"

"I think," Bo said, giving Lauren a bright smile while taking both of Lauren's hands, "that I would have no problem loving you for the rest of my life. You're the one Lauren, and no matter how much you doubt that, I'll always be here reminding you otherwise. I would love to make you mine, but you have to be sure that it is the same for you."

"Of course it is." Lauren whispered, emotionally. Lauren grabbed the back of Bo's neck, swiftly drawing them into each other. The kiss was electric. Without thinking she deepened it, and Bo responded the same. She didn't think or worry or fear anything in that moment. She was completely lost in the woman she loved.

Bo moaned when Lauren deepened the kiss. She was ecstatic that Lauren didn't shy away from being her mate. She always feared that one day Lauren would walk away, but she never thought that Lauren might be thinking the same thing about her. She instinctually slipped a hand under the blonde's shirt, wanting to connect with her in every way she could. She loved the feeling of Lauren's warm smooth skin underneath her fingers.

Lauren hesitantly pulled back from the kiss, breathing hastily she asked, "Should we take this upstairs?" Bo nodded and moved the doctor's hair off her neck so she could place sweet kisses there. Lauren let out a surprised squeal, when Bo picked her up, taking them both to their bedroom.

For the next hour, they spent their time bringing each other pleasure and basking in a love that they couldn't wait to expand. Every kiss, touch, movement brought them closer together. They couldn't imagine intensifying their love more than it was now, but they knew that they're possible mating would do just that. And both were excited for the adventures it would bring.

* * *

Trick had been going through books all day. He managed to pull every book he could think of that covered diseases, mating, and Succubi. He'd been trying to find anything that Lauren could have missed so they could figure out what was happening to their favorite succubus. Lauren's research had pointed him in the right direction but he has books that she wouldn't have access to, he'd been hopeful that something in them would tell them what was going on. He was starting to give up, when he flipped to the next page and something jumped out at him. He sat up a little straighter and intently reading the page in front of him.

According to this book, there was a disease that could cause an internal battle between soul and fae. The disease would throw them out of balance, so instead of supporting each other; they wage war. It seemed to fit Bo's symptoms: dizziness, her succubus' hunger, and her lack of control over her emotions. The more he read, the more he started to believe that this might be Bo's problem. He blindly reaches over his stack of books trying to grab his phone. Once he got it, he hit three on speed dial. When Lauren answered, she sounded like she had been sleeping seconds before.

"Lauren! I think I figured out what is causing Bo's symptoms."

He heard her shuffling around, and murmuring something to someone he assumes is Bo.

"Okay Trick, you have us on speaker."

"Would you both mind coming in? I know you are probably trying catch up on sleep but it would be easier to talk this through in person. And Lauren, you can look at what I found and make your assumptions as well."

"We'll be there in thirty."

The line went dead. Now, all he could do was wait.

Exactly, thirty minutes later, Trick looked up to see Lauren and Bo walking down the short flight of stairs. Lauren released Bo's hand and quickly walked so that she was looking at Trick's open books. She zoned out the rest of the world while she read over the material Trick had pulled.

Bo looked on worriedly at her girlfriend. She knew this was taking a lot out of her, not knowing. Though she would never say it, Lauren loved being the "no it all" in the room. It gave her confidence and her lack of knowledge about her girlfriend's strange test results was starting to take its toll on her.

Bo quietly walked over to Trick, "Can you give me the cliff notes?"

Trick gave her a confused look at her expression, but summarized what he could on the material that he found.

After Trick's summary, Bo exhaled a deep breath, "Does it say anything about how to fix it?"

Trick shook his head; all the book gave was a brief description. It seemed like this was a very rare occurrence in fae, though when it did present itself it seemed to be in more powerful fae. Before, either could say anymore Lauren spoke up.

"This could definitely be what is attacking Bo. I need to run more tests before I have a definitive answer though. And even then I'll have to think of a way to counteract what is happening to her."

"Lauren, this is a step in the right direction though. Now that we have an idea we can work to finding a cure or a way to slow it down. It's a good thing."

"Maybe," Lauren said solemnly, "but it just gives us more questions."

"Do you think if this thing progresses I could be a danger to people?" Bo asked quietly.

"I won't let that happen." Lauren was quick to respond, "I promise that I will do everything in my powerful to protect you and the people around you. But I want your focus to be on you. Make sure you are feeding more regularly so that you don't tempt your succubus to lash out."

"And Bo," Trick stepped in, "Remember that your instincts are going to be heightened because of this. You might find yourself doing things that are more primal."

"Great," Bo mumbled while dropping herself into a chair, "So as this thing advances will I have any control over my emotions. Because I can do some serious damage, and I have a track record to prove that."

"You are not a monster, Bo." Lauren said, "And you won't become one because of this. You just have to be more aware. Your body, mind, and spirit are shifting trying to figure it out, just as we are. And we _will_ figure it out."

Lauren spoke with such confidence that Bo could only nod. There was one thing that Bo hated more than anything and that was not being in control. She went on a ten year killing spree before the fae found her. And she would not be the one to put her family in danger. She could not live with herself if she harmed them, they mean too much to her.

Bo sensed that someone knelt down next her and it was confirmed when she felt Lauren's arm wrap around her back. Lauren placed her forehead against Bo's temple and started whispering sweet reassurances into her ear. Bo slowly felt the tension that had built up minutes ago leave her.

Trick watched their interaction and couldn't deny that their love was unique. _They_ balanced each other out. Together they seemed unstoppable, and the more he believed it the better he felt. This family has supported each other through trial after trial. And not one of them: Trick, Kenzi, Dyson, Hale; were going to let them fight this battle on their own. All they had to do was ask.

* * *

A/N: I have to admit that I was _really_ nervous about posting this chapter. It was one of the more difficult ones to write so far. I wanted to do the "big reveal" right but I fear it fell flat a little in the end. As always, thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Please, _please_ let me know what you think about this one. Any advice or ideas are welcomed! Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for waiting, guys! I know it took longer than expected but I'm really excited about how this _full_ chapter turned out! So I put the first part of the chapter (that I posted on Friday) with this. I would suggest either re-reading the whole thing or just the last few paragraphs because I start right back up where I left off. If you decide not to, just scroll until you get to the break that says LG~LG. Enjoy!

* * *

Bo slipped out of her and Lauren's bed as quietly as possible, trying to avoid moving the bed too much so Lauren would stay in her deep slumber. The woman slept like the dead but Bo didn't want to risk waking her because then there would be questions and concerns. And Bo would have to explain and the last thing she wanted to do this late was talk. As quietly as she could she made her way out of their bedroom and down the stairs. Walking into the kitchen she kneeled down grabbing the bottle of scotch that she hid in the back of the cabinet. Pouring herself a drink, she sat at the island in their kitchen, thinking about everything and nothing.

In the last few weeks, it had become her new routine at nights. Stay with Lauren until she falls into a deep enough sleep that Bo was able to sneak out of bed and come to the main floor. Then she would drink enough until she could fall into a dreamless slumber. Since their new revelation of Bo's condition, she had been having nightmares. Nightmares that scared the living shit out of her. She would be standing in front of Lauren, seeing that she was taking all of her life force but unable to stop. It was almost as if she was watching as a bystander but at the same time she could taste the love of Lauren's chi and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't cut off the connection.

When it was over and Lauren would fall lifelessly to the ground; Bo always woke up before she could catch her.

Bo decided it was best to keep her nightmares to herself. She knew it was reckless, that if she asked, Lauren would help, but she felt exposed. Everyone she loved and respected walked around her with caution, talked to her with caution, explained things with caution. Like the tiniest thing would send her into a rage. It pissed her off, but the truth is they had no idea what was happening within her. So caution was needed.

During the day, Bo tried to be upbeat and positive. Never letting anyone close to her, but not pushing them fully away either. It was a complicated balance, in her opinion, she was doing an amazing job. But every now and then she would look up to see Lauren looking at her with worried eyes. Bo knew Lauren suspected something was going on, but the blonde never asked and Bo never told. She recognized that Bo needed her space, she would get over her own despair of not being the one Bo confided in.

Missing Lauren, Bo decided to go lay in bed for a while before they had to get up. As she walked into their bedroom she stopped short when she saw Lauren sitting on the edge of the bed looking at her.

"I didn't know if you were going to come back up tonight." Lauren spoke quietly, but the pain her voice did not go unnoticed by Bo.

"I missed you." Bo said with sincerity. All she wanted to do was to hold Lauren close to her, protect her from all harm – even herself.

Lauren's response was a short hum. All she wanted to do was force Bo to open up, be frank with her. But she knew if she forced anything on the brunette it would just cause her to shut down emotionally. The last few weeks have been hard. Lauren exhausted all her resources trying to find a way to help Bo, but all her efforts were futile. She was getting discouraged. The biggest dilemma they faced was that Bo's condition was very rare. Not many studies have been done on it, and when she did find one it lacked the most important part – a cure.

Bo sat down next to Lauren on the bed, even mere inches away from each other they didn't touch. Their love was not in question, never was. But walls that were torn down before were being rebuilt, and as the days turned into weeks it became harder and harder to talk to each other. They wanted to – desperately – but wanting to didn't make it any easier. It was like trying to write a beautiful poem or song for someone, but not having the knowledge of how to do it eloquently.

"I miss us." Lauren added weakly, "I miss being able to talk to you about anything. I miss our easy banter and our daily routines. I miss rolling into your embrace at night after we've both fallen asleep. I miss us."

"I do too."

At that point, Lauren couldn't sit still anymore, she got up and started to pace in front of the bed. It had been a long time since she felt anger like this start to bubble up her. It seemed the more she held it back the stronger it grew, and it was finally ready to show itself in all its glory.

"Then why have you pulled away, huh? Why do you choose alcohol over me every night? I know you're scared! I grasp that, but do you realize that I feel the same way! That I'm terrified I'm letting you down because I can't figure out how to fix this! _Jesus_ , Bo!" Lauren yelled trying to hold back tears.

Lauren turned her back to Bo, refusing to let her see her cry. She wanted to be strong for Bo, be her unwavering rock, but she had done that for 4 weeks. Now it was her time to crumble.

LG~LG~LG~LG

Lauren jumped slightly, when a hand touch her shoulder. Taking the silent command, she slowly turned around, meeting teary brown eyes.

Bo brought her hand up, resting it gently on Lauren's cheek wiping away the fallen tears. In her opinion, _she_ had caused all of Lauren's pain, so her solution was to pull away.

Looking deeply into hazel eyes, Bo attempted to explain, "I'm sorry, Lauren, I'm _so_ sorry. I-I thought I was protecting you. It was the only way to protect you. I know it was less than ideal – "

Lauren scoffed, " _Less than ideal?!_ BO! Wake up! You've been drinking! And I'm not talking about an occasional drunk night out with a couple of friends. I'm worried about you! You're not talking to me, or anyone for that matter. You're more closed off than I've ever seen you. Just tell me what the hell is going through your head!"

"I couldn't let myself hurt you!" Bo screamed back, shocking both herself and Lauren by her volume.

Lauren's brow furrowed, then it hit her, "Your dreams?" When Bo looked up sharply at her, she softened her voice before continuing, "I know about the dreams Bo. I'm not an idiot. I just didn't know what they were about until now."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Letting out a disappointed laugh she replied, "Because I thought when you were ready, you would. But it's been 3 weeks since they started and not once did you come and talk to me."

"I thought I could deal with it alone; I didn't want to burden you."

"Bo, if we're ever going to make this work long time, we _have_ to talk to each other. We have to share all of our burdens." Lauren grabbed both of Bo's hands, "It's not a battle of who's the strongest, I don't care about that but I _guarantee_ we are stronger together than apart."

Bo let out choked sob, mumbling, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry,"

Taking initiative Lauren pulled Bo's hands towards her, while pulling Bo into a tight embrace, wrapping her arms around the brunette's middle. Bo snaked her arms around Lauren's shoulders, holding on for dare life, while her emotions washed over her.

"Shhhhh, it's okay, I'm not letting you walk out of my life Bo Dennis," she whispered into the succubus' ear, "You're mine."

Bo responded by tightening her grip even more than Lauren thought possible, but she didn't mind. They both stood in the same position, until Bo's harsh cries turned to quiet sniffles. Lauren only pulled back after squeezing Bo one more time, making sure she knew that Lauren was still there.

"I want you to try and sleep. I'll be with you the entire time. Come on." Lauren said in a sweet voice.

Bo climbed into bed positioning herself next to Lauren so she could hear the steady beat of her girlfriend's heart. It was the most reassuring thing she's ever heard. And Lauren didn't question it for a moment, willing to do anything if it meant her girlfriend would sleep.

Once they were comfortable, Lauren started humming a quiet lullaby singing Bo to sleep. It didn't take long until both were sleeping restfully, both exhausted emotional and physical ordeal.

* * *

Lauren was woken up by the buzzing of her cell phone. She moaned, knowing that the only person that would call her this early would be her job. With her eyes still closed she reached her arm to her nightstand and grabbed the irritating object. Without looking at the caller ID she answered.

Mumbling into the phone, "Lewis."

"Lauren! Sweetheart, is that you?" An emotional feminine voice responded.

Lauren never thought it was possible to sit up as fast as she did. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, nerves taking over her normally calm personality – her previously tired self was awoken in a matter of seconds. She hadn't spoken to her mother since before she and Nadia went to the Congo. She was forbidden by the Ash to contact anyone in her past life. That included the woman who raised her.

"Mom?" Lauren responded in a small voice that barely sounded like herself.

Melissa Lewis, was a sweet woman with a big heart. She had raised Lauren by herself when her husband walked out on her after she had gotten pregnant. Lauren, always admired her and wanted to follow in her footsteps as a physician. And she did with a slightly different direction.

"Oh, Lauren!" An obviously crying Mrs. Lewis responded, "Where are you!"

Lauren closed her eyes, she needed to gather her thoughts. As much as she wanted to tell her mother everything that has happened since the last time they've talked to each other, she couldn't risk exposing the fae. And knowing her mother she would definitely know she was trying to hide something. Lauren decided that the less she told her, the easier it would be on both of them.

"I'm safe, Ma, that's all you need to know. Are you still at the old house? Maybe I can make a visit…"

"Lauren, I never thought I would hear your voice again. I would love for you to come visit, especially since I haven't seen you in ten years. _But,_ if you think I'll accept an answer like that you have another thing coming, young lady."

Lauren let out a breathy chuckle, "I know, look I have to talk with someone first, but I'll see if I can make a trip up there. Can I call you back on this number?"

"Someone? Do you mean Nadia? I know who she is Lauren, if I remember correctly I'm the one who introduced her to you!"

For the second time that morning, Lauren's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. She missed Nadia, of course, and mourned over her death for a long time. But she finally felt like she was able to move on from the pain of her not being in this world. She had Bo and a family who loved her here. But her mother adored Nadia, telling her that she was killed by the very person who holds her heart now, would probably not go over too well. So she did the one thing she hated to do: she lied.

"She, uh, passed away a few years ago. It was a tragic car accident – drunk driver."

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry! I know how much you loved her."

"I did, I'm sorry, Mom. I tried to protect her the best I could."

"I know you did."

A comfortable, but sad silence fell over both of them. They had so much to talk about but it needed to be done in person not over the phone. Not to mention, Lauren had thousands of questions to ask, starting with how her mother found her number.

"And before you ask, her name is Bo Dennis, she works at the local police department, normally homicides. She's amazing, beautiful, and fiercely loyal. You'd like her."

At that moment, Lauren finally took a look at her surroundings, the shades over the windows were closed, so the room was filled with an unfamiliar darkness for the morning. Looking to Bo's side of the bed, she noticed that the brunette wasn't there. She was disappointed, she thought last night's conversation was a step in the right direction.

"Well, I would love to meet this Bo at some point." Feeling like her daughter wasn't listening, "Lauren?"

"I'm here," Lauren said a little too quickly, "Sorry, I just noticed that she wasn't here with me. I'm sorry, I should go find her. Can I call you back on this number?"

"Yes, baby, and Lauren?"

"Mm?"

"I love you, please do call back."

With a small smile Lauren replied, "I love you, too. I'll call you back as soon as I can."

"Alright, bye dear."

As Lauren hung up the phone, she got an anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach. She quickly made her way down the stairs, noticing a dark silhouette looking out the full wall window in their living room. She looked haunted. Lauren decided that subtly would be the best approach.

"Bo? Honey, it's me, Lauren. Are you okay?" Lauren tried to keep her voice calm but firm, even as her fight or flight response kicked in. Her entire body was on high alert.

When the figure turned around, Lauren sucked in a breath and had to force herself not to back up. The woman in front of her looked fierce, stunning, and absolutely terrifying. Bright ice blue eyes contrasted her pale face and dark hair. Lauren realized quickly that this woman was no longer her girlfriend but Bo's succubus. This creature wanted power, and control. The thing Bo has felt she lacked for a while now. Lauren cursed herself for not picking up on the signs.

The succubus didn't speak. But she moved elegantly towards Lauren in stealthy determination. Lauren felt as though she was being hypnotized, but she tried her hardest to stay lucid; even as she felt her entire body long for the woman in front of her. Before she could comprehend it, the dangerously beautiful creature was mere inches away from her. Lauren felt completely intoxicated. She wanted to touch, speak, grab Bo, anything to jostle her awake, and come back to the body she normally resigned.

" _Mine._ " It was the first and last word her Succubus spoke, before pulling her into the most exhilarating kiss of her life. She couldn't stop herself from caving in, and giving her entire self to the beautiful creature that was now kissing her.

She realized as soon as it started that she was in trouble. She felt a slight pull from within her, knowing that chi was leaving her body. She tried to fight it, but she was no doubt weakened when pressed against Bo. Her fear was building every second that Bo pulled chi from her. She knew by the end of 42 seconds she would be unconscious. No human could sustain a constant pull of chi for that long.

Thirty Seconds. Lauren thought about everything they had been through: The Garuda, the Ash, the Morrigan, Nadia, Hades, Aoife, Dyson. _NO._ It couldn't end like this. _They_ would not end like this.

Twenty seconds. She felt her energy slowly depleting her body, she could do nothing to escape. She felt like she was in limbo. She couldn't fight, couldn't give in. Then the memory of Bo's scream "I couldn't let myself hurt you!" flashed across her eyes. She let out a small whimper at the desperation in Bo's voice.

Ten seconds. This was it. It wouldn't be long until she was no longer in the world of the living. And then something changed in Lauren. She took control of Bo's feed. She was not going to let them end this way. Putting every feeling she could into it, she grabbed the brunette by the waist pulling her forcefully towards her. Tilting her head, she deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue along Bo's bottom lip asking for entrance which she was immediately granted. The woman in front of her was surprised but didn't fight it any more than Lauren did when the positions were switched.

Five seconds. Lauren felt her knees go weak, she was losing consciousness. She was trying to hold on, hoping her Bo would come back to her, but she just kept feeding. _Damn it, Bo_. Lauren had one more idea, one last thing that could save herself and Bo. But she was terrified, if this didn't work, not only would she die, but Bo's world would shatter. She had no doubt that if she didn't survive this Bo would never be the person she once was.

One second. Lauren pushed every ounce of chi she had left at Bo. It was instinct. She didn't know how she did it she just knew that she had too. Then instead of being pulled tighter towards Bo like she expected, she was being shoved away.

The connection broke, she found herself on her hands and knees heaving and chocking on air. In seconds, she felt her girlfriend's hand on her back and saw her slide down in front of her. Grabbing Lauren's face with Bo hands, she pushed chi back into Lauren.

"Oh God, Lauren, breathe honey, breathe." She whispered this like a mantra as Lauren fought to get her breath steady again.

"I'm okay," Lauren whispered in a weak voice.

Bo pulled Lauren close, they were both on the ground, Bo's arms wound tightly around Lauren. She felt different; stronger. And she felt more connected to Lauren than she ever had been. Kissing Lauren's brow, she whispered the thing she felt she had to say the most, "I love you, Lauren, thank you for bringing me back to you."

Lauren was exhausted, but she heard Bo's sentence loud and clear, "I love you, too, I told you I wasn't going to let you walk out of my life. And I always keep my word."

They both sat there for what seemed like hours, wasting the day away. Neither could bring themselves to care though. They found their connection again, and it seemed stronger than ever. So they sat on the floor of their two story apartment, basking in each other's love, knowing that they would do everything possible to keep this connection from now on. Lauren was right: They were stronger together.

* * *

A/N 2: Please tell me what you think, about Lauren's Mother and the last scene with Bo's succubus. I need to know if you want more of it or if I should take this story in a different direction! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I just want to thank you all again for the reviews, follows, and favorites. It means so much to me that you all like this story and I hope I'm doing a good job portraying it!

* * *

Bo sat in the corner of Lauren's office, watching as her girlfriend frantically flipped through papers in her file. She would find one sheet pull it out, then go back to her first sheet and compare the two. Then, start the process all over again. Bo was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room staring, wide eyed, at the blonde. She'd never seen Lauren react this way after getting test results back from the lab.

Lauren decided that another blood panel was needed after her succubus decided to make its big entrance earlier that morning. And Bo, normally one to protest, agreed immediately. She still couldn't explain what had happened. Her instincts had completely taken over her rational mind. Even as she approached Lauren, her want for her had distorted the fact that she could have easily killed her. The thought almost sent the succubus to her knees.

Shaking her head, Bo shook off the daze she was in. Seeing Lauren's movements get more frantic, she decided that it was time to step in and try to get the doctor to talk about whatever was sending her into this frenzy.

"Lauren?"

When she got no response she rose from her chair, walking up beside the doctor who was still flipping through multiple sheets of paper. Grabbing both her hands she said, "Stop." Lauren's movements ceased immediately. She looked up to meet dark brown eyes, and everything seemed to settle. Her confusion, and panicky behavior she had before started to fade.

"Sorry, it's just," the blonde said sighing, "these numbers that came back, they don't make any sense. They're almost completely normal."

"Well," Bo said with a since of hope, "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Of course! It just doesn't make any sense, scientifically. Nothing has changed, your numbers should be where they were before or poorer."

"Lauren," Bo responded with a breathy chuckle, "Are you saying that you want my test results to be worse?"

"Of course not! I'm just saying I could understand if they were. But this," She said, while holding up a piece of paper, "I don't understand. It would be normal to see a steady decline but this seemed to have happened over night."

"Can we just call it a miracle and move on with our lives? I'm better! Let's just be excited about that, if it comes back we can deal with it, but until then," Bo said, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist, "let's just forget about it."

"You know I can't do that, Bo. I need an explanation, if not, I'll just worry constantly about you."

"I know," Bo breathed out, while giving Lauren a quick kiss on the lips. "Come on, bring that big, horrible folder with you."

"Why?" Lauren said, with obvious hesitancy, as she wrapped both arms tightly around the folder.

"Don't look at me like that!" Bo said incredulously, "It's not like I'm going throw it into a fire, I'm just going to take you to Trick's so you both can talk it out together."

"Oh," Lauren said obviously relaxing, "Let's go, then!"

Bo couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her mouth, while she followed her girlfriend's retreating figure.

* * *

When they got to the Dahl both, Lauren and Bo, were surprised to see the majority of their crazy group there. Dyson and Hale were playing pool, while Kenzi sat at the bar talking to Trick. Lauren and Bo both exchanged a quick confused look, wondering if the other knew why all their friends had gathered in one spot on a seemingly normal day.

"Did we miss something?" Lauren whispered in Bo's ear.

Bo's response was a quick shrug as they both made their way to the bar. The Dahl wasn't open to the public yet so everything unusually quiet. Kenzi and Trick were whispering among themselves. The occasional clunking of balls could be heard while the boys played pool. Kenzi was the first to spot them, immediately smiling.

"Bo!" Kenzi said, a little too enthusiastically, "What are you and the doc doing here?"

Lauren and Bo immediately picked up on her strange behavior, but decided that it wasn't the time to acknowledge it. Lauren grabbed Bo's hand squeezing it tightly, before releasing it to go speak to Trick. She knew Bo and Kenzi hadn't had a lot of time to talk lately, and something was definitely going on the eccentric woman's mind.

"Trick, can I speak to you?" Lauren said quietly, when Trick looked like he wasn't going to move, she pointed towards his personal quarters, "Privately?"

"Uh, sure." He said with a little hesitation.

Bo watched as her girlfriend and grandfather left to go discuss her medical condition. It still unnerved her that everyone knew. She was thankful that she had such a great group of people who wanted to help, but it's hard when you have five people observing your every move.

"So," Bo said, suggestively, "Are you going to tell me what's going on or are we going to ignore it?"

"That's my line," Kenzi said, quickly, "And I will discuss it with you, but not here and definitely not while we're sober."

"Oh," Bo said raising her voice in understanding, "It's one of those talks."

"It most definitely is."

"Hale?"

Kenzi dropped her head on her arms in a dramatic fashion, while letting out a huff in frustration. Bo couldn't help but smile at her friend's theatrical ways. She knew she might be pushing it, but she was a concerned friend. The smaller woman was normally the one that wanted to talk everything out, and if she's holding back, it could only be something that is terrifying her.

"He wants to move in with you, doesn't he?"

Kenzi lifted her head, giving her a look that could kill. Bo raised her hands in submission.

"Fine." Bo said with a small smile, "I surrender, yield, you win! I'm just trying to help you, you know."

"I do know," Kenzi responded, giving the brunette an apologetic look, "but he's just across the room. Not until we're alone. Kapish?"

"Whenever you're ready. I'm serious Kenz." Bo said, squeezing her friends arm. "I'm going to go play with the guys, want to come?"

"What about your girl, don't you want to go join her in that, most likely, complicated discussion about you."

Bo acted like she was thinking about it for half a second then shook her head, "I'd rather pass, Lauren ran another blood thing, I'm better! Which is great, but Lauren thinks it's unusual how dramatically it changed."

"You have to admit, Bo, it is kind of weird, one minute your results are shit and the next thing you know they're back to normal. Are you sure she ran them, right?"

Bo gave Kenzi a skeptical look before responding, "When has Lauren ever screwed up a report? I'll answer for you: _never._ No, that's not the problem. _I'm_ the problem."

"You're not the problem," Kenzi said in an almost monotone voice, "Your body just likes to be unique and do weird things."

"That's one way to put it." Bo mumbled to herself.

Meanwhile, in Trick's office, Lauren sat impatiently on the couch while Trick read over the reports for what felt like the fourth time.

"Trick?" Lauren questioned, but quickly clamped her mouth shut when he raised his hand to silence her.

Lauren's nerves, were all over the place. She wanted her girlfriend to be "healed" more than anything, it was just too quick of a transition. She should have seen all her levels slowly lowering to the average range, but instead they all dropped in a blink of an eye.

When Trick looked up, Lauren could tell she was about to be hit with some serious questions. His brow was furrowed; uncertainty was gleaming in his eyes. He looked worried but also slightly hopeful. But his hesitancy was not lost on Lauren.

"Ask, Trick, I'll tell you everything I know."

"Okay," he said after giving her a grateful look, "When was her last 'episode'?"

"This morning," Lauren answered, "It was the worst I've seen."

"Can you explain exactly what happened?" Trick said, Lauren looked up to meet his eyes, "And I mean everything. I won't judge."

Lauren gave a half laugh before responding, "I know you won't, Trick. I'm not worried about that. It was just really, really intense."

Trick nodded, waiting for Lauren to continue. She took a deep breath; standing up she started to pace the width of the room. It's a nervous habit she picked up years ago, it allowed her to work off her nervous energy while also clearing her mind.

Lauren recounted every detail of that morning to Trick, hoping that her attention to detail will help him see something she didn't. She always got nervous talking about her and Bo's relationship with him. He never regarded their relationship with disrespect but it feels strange to discuss these details of their personal life.

Once, she finished explaining everything that happened. Trick sat down on his small couch and Lauren followed suit, turning slightly to the side so she could see him.

"Do you feel more connected to her at all?" Trick asks with some reluctance.

"Yes," Lauren said before she could really register what he had asked her, "I feel more connected to her than I ever have."

Trick slowly looked up meeting the doctor's eyes. "I believe that when you pushed your last bit of chi into Bo, you opened up a connection between the two of you, you were willing to sacrifice your life for her so when she pushed both of yours chi back into you, it solidified your bond."

Lauren stared wide eyed at Trick, "So we – we're um –"

"Yes, I think you and Bo have mated, Lauren."

"Wow," Lauren whispered, meeting Trick's eyes she continued, "So if we did… mate, then it would make sense that her succubus and soul would shift back into balance. They would both be sated when Bo found her mate. And that's why her test results made such a drastic jump."

"I believe so." Trick said, while trying to read Lauren's emotions.

It was no wonder she was such a good doctor; she knew how to stay passively objective but also emotional involved. It was a difficult task, but then again Lauren had plenty of practice in the Ash's compound. It was something Trick worried about. The doctor could easily compartmentalize her mind, and even though it could be useful, it was also dangerous territory. No one could keep everything bottle up for ever. Eventually, everything would come out into the open. Trick just hoped Lauren voluntarily tells Bo, and he hoping this new bond in their relationship will help her do just that.

Without saying a word, Lauren rose from her spot on the couch and walked towards the exit, just when he thought she would walk out with saying a word, she turned around.

"Thank you, Trick." The Doctor said with one of her signature grins.

Trick couldn't help but chuckle as she walked out the door.

"You're welcome." Trick responded to the now empty room.

* * *

Closing the door behind her, Lauren made her way over to her boisterous group of friends that were by the pool table. They all seemed to be caught up in the game, hoping that their individual team wins. Lauren can't help but smile when she sees Bo talking lively and joining in on the jokes and laughter. She hadn't seen her that care free in a while. It'll be good to get back to the somewhat normal life they had before. It had only been a couple months, since they found out that Bo had a problem, but it seemed to be so much longer. She was glad it was over. Lauren still worried about the after effects it might have on Bo, but she knew only time will tell.

Lauren silently slipped her arms around Bo's waist, sighing happily when the brunette didn't jump or tense but instead leaned back into her. It felt good to hold her like this. Leaning forward, Lauren placed a gentle kiss on Bo's cheek, "Hey."

"Hey yourself, want to join in? It's me and Kenzi against Dyson and Hale. They have an unfair advantage."

"And what's that?" Lauren said with a smile, tightening her arms slightly around the brunette.

"They're guys, and they play this game like every day. We don't." Bo said in an obviously joking way.

"Mm, well, I guess I better join then."

It wasn't long until the doctor was sucked into the game with the rest of them. It was nice to laugh and joke with her friends, and Bo stayed by her side the entire night.

When they got home, they didn't bother taking off their clothes before falling on top of the bed. They were both exhausted from the early start in the morning and it was almost 11 o'clock. Lauren turned on her side so she could look at Bo.

She wanted to tell the succubus about the call she received from her mother. Even though she knew Bo would support her, she felt nervous. It had been a while since she talked about that part of her life. Most people assume that her "parents" died and she never told them differently. She found herself not even specifying that it was just her mother. The word parents would spill out of her mouth easily and she never felt the need to correct it. Her life was her life. Except it wasn't just her life anymore. She wanted to share her life with Bo and the only way to do that was to show her everything.

"What did Trick say?" Bo asked in a slightly nervous tone, "I'm assuming since you didn't take me away from the game that I'm fine, but I'd still like to know."

Lauren looked up quickly at Bo, worried that she had hurt her feeling by not telling her what she heard. She got so swept up in the moment that she forgot to tell Bo what she'd learned from Trick. But all she saw on Bo's face was amusement. Lauren smiled while sitting up and crossing her legs so she could look and talk to Bo easily. Bo seemed to do the same, realizing that this wasn't going to be just a cut and dry explanation.

"Well," Lauren said with a smile, "Trick believes that we mated this morning. That the consensual giving of my chi, opened up a connection between us and when you pushed both of our chi back into me…"

"It strengthened our bond leading us to mate." Bo spoke, finishing Lauren's sentence.

They couldn't keep the smiles off their faces. It felt good to be this connected to someone and not just anyone but someone who you trust with your whole heart. To be linked to the only person you would truly not know how to live without.

Both leaning in they met together in the perfect kiss. It was gentle, and slow, and moving. It said everything they couldn't get into words. It felt _good_ but different from their other kisses. Bo's tongue asked for entrance and Lauren gave it to her immediately. She found herself not surprised when she felt the light pull of her chi. She automatically relaxed into it, willing to give Bo whatever she needed. They continued this slow, but warm give and take for a while. What did shock Lauren was when Bo started to push chi back into her. She wanted to protest, tell Bo that she didn't need it, but that would be a lie.

As Bo pushed chi back into her, she didn't feel the rush of adrenaline that she felt the first time. Instead, she felt like she was being surround by love: _their love._ It felt like home, Bo was her home. Bo jerked back slightly, nervous that she had crossed a line. Until this morning, Bo had always asked before taking some of Lauren's chi. But Lauren shook her head and pulled Bo on top of her, not wanting this moment to end.

Bo couldn't stop her hands from sliding under Lauren's shirt, feeling her flat, smooth stomach before for arriving on her sides. She heard a slight gasp come from Lauren, and smiled into the kiss as she felt Lauren pulling off her own shirt while trailing fingers over bare skin.

Everything seemed to speed up after that. Clothes were scattered across the room, the lights seemed to have dimmed. Lauren and Bo took their time exploring this new way of loving each other. They continually shared chi, basking in the new sensation. They rode out their pleasures, and enjoyed the feeling of being truly loved.

They fell into a serene silence, after a while, wrapped in each other arms. Lauren was leaning into Bo's side while her head rested near her heart. The rapid of beat of the succubus' heart matched the speed of her own. Bo's arms were wrapped around the doctor's body, loving the feeling of holding her close. Even though they knew there would be more trials to come, they had made it through this one together, and came out stronger because of it.

* * *

A/N 2: So how'd I do? I've kind of closed up this "trial" of the story but I have many more planned, so this story is far from over; I hope! Next chapter we're going to see more of Lauren's mom, I planned on bringing her in this one but the story took up a life of it's own I didn't want to squeeze it in. I'm thinking about bringing in Vex and Tamsin at some point but I'm terrified to write them, they're so unique and I don't want to de-characterize them when adding them to this story. It's the same thing with Kenzi! I'm terrified I'm not doing her any justice!

Anyway, someone asked about the Karen Beattie storyline from the show, I decided not to use it for this story. I wanted to give at least one of our girls a strong mother figure who can help them down the line ;) ~ Hope you enjoyed! ~ Iza

 _I do not own Lost Girl or any of the characters._


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait! I just hit a major wall with this story and couldn't seem to get anything down, it was the strangest thing. And I can't force my writing or else it will suck lol, I had to let it come to me... and it fortunately did! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Bo?" Lauren asked knocking on the door to Bo's office, "I, uh, I need to talk to you about something."

Bo looked up from the file she was currently going through and gave her girlfriend a concerned look. It was rare for her to come to the police station, normally Bo's the one that always made the trips to Lauren's clinic to get the reports she needed.

"Okay," Bo said quietly, placing her pen down on her desk silently beckoning Lauren in. She got up and closed the door. Leaning back on her desk she asked, "I'm guessing it's not about the case?"

"No," Lauren replied letting out a breath, "it's not. My mother contacted me a couple of days ago."

"Oh my God! Lauren! Why didn't you tell me!"

"Well," Lauren laughed, "We've kind of been busy."

"I know, but – " Bo cut herself short, letting out a sigh, "Sorry, so, what did she say? How did it feel!?"

"Um, well, I was terrified. She sounded relieved. I haven't talked to her in so long, it was strange. I almost felt like I was talking to a stranger."

"Oh, babe, I'm sorry." Bo said, standing up and wrapping her arms tightly around Lauren. They stood like that for a minute, just absorbing each other's strength.

"I want to go see her." Lauren whispered into Bo's ear.

"Of course you do, you go whenever Lauren," Bo tightened her arms around her, "I'll be here waiting for you to come back _._ "

"Actually," Lauren said while pulling back, "I was hoping you would come with me."

"You're sure," Bo questioned nervously, "I mean, I would love too, but you're _sure_."

Lauren nodded her head with a coy smile on her face, "Your mine, Bo Dennis, and my mother needs to know that you're the woman I plan to spend the rest of my life with. And I may have already told her about you."

"Snitch!" Bo said with a playful laugh. "I thought I was your mystery girl."

Lauren leaned in and hummed into a quick kiss.

"Well, part of you will definitely remain a mystery to her… We can't tell her."

"Lauren, she wouldn't be the first human to know about the fae. You know, Kenzi does, you could tell her, she would just have to keep it to herself." Bo said quietly. She knew this scared Lauren.

"It's too risky, Bo." Lauren responded just a quietly. She wanted nothing more than to tell her mother everything that had happened in the last decade but she had to stay objective. She couldn't expose the fae to just anyone. Even if that person was her mother. "I have to protect you."

"Hey," Bo whispered getting the blonde's attention, "Let's make a deal. You tell her when you're ready, but you _have_ to talk her about this, Lauren. She has a right to know, especially since her daughter is in a relationship with one."

"I know, it's just, I don't want to give her too much all at one time. I'll tell her, just not yet."

"I'll hold you to that, Lauren Lewis." Bo said with a small encouraging smile, "Now, go home and pack a bag."

"Why?" Lauren said skeptically.

"Because," Bo said with a grin, "It's a Friday, I'll take off the rest of the day, and we'll go visit your mother for the weekend."

"No." Lauren said a little too quickly.

"Uh, yes." Bo said while unlocking Lauren's phone. "We're going; now call your mother tell her we'll be there by tonight." Handing Lauren her phone, it was already opened to her mom's contact information.

"Bo." Lauren let out a whine. "What about everyone here? We can't leave them without any notice!"

"Lauren, they're our friends, not a job." Bo chuckled, " _Come on,_ why are you being so stubborn about this, if I remember correctly _you're_ the one who wanted to visit her."

Lauren stared Bo down for a solid minute before giving in with a huff. "Fine." She said under her breath. Bo couldn't help but smile at her tenacious girlfriend. Before Lauren could change her mind, she hit call and brought her phone to her ear waiting for her mother to answer. It didn't take long for the older blonde to pick up the phone. Lauren asked her if it would be okay if they came up for the weekend to visit. Melissa, of course, was ecstatic and immediately agreed. So Bo and Lauren left the police office and headed for home to pack for their weekend away.

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this." Lauren whispered while looking out the car window, watching as the sun slowly fell beyond the horizon. She couldn't help but feel extremely nervous to see her mother again. They had always had a strong relationship, being just the two of them it was impossible not to be. But she was scared about how much ten years could change a relationship.

Lauren grew up in a somewhat secluded area in the country side. There were other houses around but they were always acres of land that separated them. On the back of their property, they had an old barn, and a paddock for the few horses they owned. The house was a good size that had a porch that wrapped around it. The pair would always read or talk on old wooden rocking chairs, while a cool breeze blew around them. It was Lauren's first home, and she loved every inch of it. She was anxious to see the changes; she was sure they had lost some of the animals that roamed the property but she still had hopes that a few of her favorites were there.

Bo glanced over at her girlfriend and saw that she was in a world of her own. She knew she had pushed Lauren into this venture but it was the only way to get her in the car. The succubus learned over the years, that when Lauren was uncomfortable about a situation she pulled out or ignored it. Bo was determined to not let it happen again with her mom. Lauren had a right to get to know her again, as did her mother.

Reaching over the console Bo grabbed one of Lauren's hands giving it a tight squeeze. It was enough to get the blonde to look up at her. Bo could see the fear, and the excitement in her eyes.

"You can do this; I know you can do this." Bo said with confidence.

Lauren seemed to relax some at Bo's words, until they pulled up to Lauren's childhood home. The doctor froze on the spot, and seemed to just stare at the old wooden home lost in a world that only she could reach. Bo turned off the car, while pulling off her seat belt. Giving another worried look at her girlfriend, she opened her door and made her way to the passenger side of the car. Opening Lauren's door, it seemed to jostle the blonde enough so she was looking at Bo but she still seemed to be in a daze.

"Hey, pretty girl," Bo said in a soft voice, "Look at me. You're fine, I'll be with you the entire time unless you tell me otherwise. _You can do this._ "

Bo kept repeating that same phrase hoping that it would get through to the blonde. Relief spread through her when she got a nod from Lauren. She opened the door a little wider beckoning her to move.

Lauren got out of the car on unsteady feet. Her entire body was vibrating; energy was coursing through her veins. She didn't stop to think about the fact that she was at her _mother's_ house before grabbing Bo's hand and pulling her around the backside of the car. She backed the brunette up against it, blocking her in.

"Kiss me."

"What-Lauren-"

"Kiss me." Lauren said with pleading eyes, " _Please._ "

Hearing Lauren's earnest voice she leaned in quickly capturing Lauren's lips. Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo's waist pulling her flush against her body. Bo moaned at the contact and deepened the kiss. They didn't break until it was necessary for air. Rasping breaths were shared between both, as Lauren ran a hand through the brunette's hair before taking a half step back.

"Thank you." Lauren whispered.

"Anytime." Bo said with a small smile. "Ready?"

"She better be."

Lauren quickly spun around at the sound of her mother's voice. Her heart was beating a mile a minute as she raked her eyes over her mother. The woman hadn't changed much over the years. Her hair was more white than blonde, and she was a little thicker than she used to be but other than that she looked exactly how Lauren remembered her.

"Mom." Lauren got out in a gasp.

Melissa opened her arms and Lauren immediately walked into the embrace. It was warm, and soft and everything that she recalled. Warmth spread through her entire body, not understanding why she was so nervous for this moment. It was perfect.

"It's good to see you." Mrs. Lewis whispered into her daughter's ear. Stepping back, she held on to the younger blonde's shoulders while inspecting every inch of her. "You look good - healthy."

"Thanks." Lauren said with a sniffle. Melissa quickly swiped away a tear before it made its way across the blonde's cheek.

Bo stood back and watched the interaction with awe. It was beautiful. When she was younger she always fantasized about meeting her mother, and what she saw before her was an epiphany of it.

"Are we just going to stand here or are you going to introduce me to the beautiful woman you brought." Melissa said with a quiet laugh.

"Oh! Mom, this is Bo," Lauren said while placing a hand on Bo's shoulder, "Bo, this is my mom, Melissa Lewis."

"It a pleasure to meet you." Bo said stretching out a hand toward Melissa.

"You as well." Melissa said, taking Bo's hand while giving an impressed look to Lauren, who was trying to stifle a laugh with her hand. "How about we go inside and eat some dinner? You can get your luggage later. I made your favorite." She said looking at Lauren.

"Really!" Lauren said in an enthusiastic voice.

"What's her favorite?" Bo asked with a knowing smirk.

"Don't answer that, she knows. Just wants to hear it from someone else." Lauren looked over to see her girlfriend giggling to herself, "Stop that! It's not weird!"

"It kind of is, sweetheart." Melissa said with a sympathetic pat on Lauren's shoulders.

Lauren rolled her eyes mumbling under her breathe before stalking off towards the house, leaving her mother and Bo laughing behind her.

Dinner was filled with laughs and stories. Both mother and daughter were enjoying getting to catch up and talk about anything they could think of. Bo sat back and enjoyed watching Lauren's face light up while talking to her mother. She loved the stories that were shared and joined in with a few of her own. When they finished dinner it was close to ten o'clock. All three cleaned up the dishes and the kitchen before deciding that they should retire to bed and catch up more in the morning.

Bo sighed when she got under the covers of the king size bed, she instinctively wrapped an arm around her doctor and pulled her close.

"I'm so glad we did this, your mother's wonderful."

"She is," Lauren answered tiredly; the day had worn her out, "thank you, for making me do this. I don't think I realized just how much I needed this."

"Mm, I love you." Bo whispered feeling herself drifting off.

"I love you, too."

As Melissa made her way through the quiet house she made sure all the locks were secure and turned off lights as she made her way to her room. She paused at Lauren's room. Stepping forward, she opened the door as quietly as possible to see Bo and Lauren sleeping peacefully. She couldn't hide the small smile on her lips as she took in the scene before her. Her daughter looked happy, more than happy, she looked like she was at home in Bo's arms. The older blonde couldn't help but feel pride for the beautiful and caring woman she had a privilege to watch grow up. And seeing Lauren and Bo interact, she would have to be blind to miss the hundreds of stolen glances and reassuring smiles between the two. A simple touch to either of them would bring a smile to their faces. She had come to the conclusion by the end of the night that they both truly cared about each other. Her daughter had found the one thing that she never had. And she couldn't be more relieved.

"Goodnight, my girls." Melissa whispered before turning around and closing the door.

* * *

A/N 2: One more thing before you go, is there anything that you haven't seen from this story yet that you would like to see? I'm curious about what you guys are hoping to see! And thanks again for reviews, follows, and favorites!

Oh! And I deleted the Ch. 6 insert! Hope that didn't confuse anyone!

~ Hope you enjoyed! ~ Iza

 _I do not own Lost Girl or any of the characters._


End file.
